


Locked In Dema, From Nico and The Ninners

by JustTassi



Series: Sahlo Folina [1]
Category: Nico and the Niners - Twenty One Pilots (Music Video), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Dema brainwashing, Dema is a cult, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Madness, Saved By Josh, Saved By Songs, Singer Tyler locked on Dema Universe, Trench Era, Tyler Is on Dema, Yeah that kind of thing, josh saves tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTassi/pseuds/JustTassi
Summary: Tyler lies down to sleep in the normal world, with his music, his friends, band and fans...But wakes up in Dema.





	Locked In Dema, From Nico and The Ninners

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a strange place, yet slightly familiar. Was grey from top to the bottom, with furniture on dark wood. I had a headache and, when I looked at my hand, I felt my blood freeze in my veins. 

A yellow flower. 

That can just be a joke. 

I got up and looked around, hoping to find a film crew, or even a familiar face. But I see nothing. I went to the door and opened it: find a hall grey and barely lighted go on both ways. 

I went back into the room, still with the flower on hands, and went to the window. Tall, geometric-shaped and concrete structures, extended as far until disappear from my vision. 

Dema. 

I sat on the bed with a bitter smile on my lips. Put both hands on my head, closing my eyes tightly. 

This is just a dream. Just a dream. Soon I’ll wake up, I said to myself. 

But I didn’t wake up. 

I sighed, once again exploring the room around me. Dema was colder than I imagined. It shouldn’t be winter yet, but the room had no heating. The visual, however, was the same as I created for the music videos. 

I opened the drawer: the yellow flowers were there. I laid the one in my hand on there. 

If this is a dream, so I believe that I should take advantage getting out of here, to see more of the place that I didn’t see before. Just the thought of actually being in Dema makes my body shiver and it wasn’t good. 

I know what to do, where go to find Josh and the Banditos. I have to take advantage of that. 

I grabbed my backpack and started stuffing with familiar objects. Had to force my memory a little to remember what I had guarded there. 

I laughed, with no funny, when notice that my memory was failing. 

It was Dema’s effect. 

I put my backpack on my back and walked out, into the empty halls. Passing by some closed doors and open doors; some empty and some with people. I saw a blonde girl talking to herself and another brunette braiding her hair. The second one looked at me with blankly and I quickened my pace, nervously. 

It’s just a dream, I repeated to myself. Dema it’s not real, just a state of mind. 

Still, I felt something familiar about the halls, streets, buildings... I knew these places, but have that new sense of helplessness, impotency and that it was all so real. 

I stopped between the buildings. There was no one on the streets, but I feared to realize that I couldn’t remember which way to get out of Dema. There was a song, but what was the rhythm...? 

And why did he escape my memory...? 

Josh. I needed to find Josh, so he and the Banditos could guide me out of this nightmare. 

But where was he? Why was he taking so long? 

I rushed my steps as the skies turns to grey. I feel fear and looks behind my back. Feels like eyes coming from nowhere was following me. 

Josh, Josh... Why wasn’t he coming soon...? 

My heart sink when I found a yellow flower on the ground, on front of wooden door. I went to her and carefully picker her up, noticing that she wasn’t locked to the ground, was dropped there. 

Then I feel something cold touching my neck. 

If feels like being strangled, even the touch being simple and loose. He sends roots of ice all over my body, spreading out, making his home on my skin and taking away all of my strength. I feel so... 

Then everything goes black. 

I woke up in a different room. Was wide and had dozens of stretchers, like an obscure hospital. It was dark, but I could notice some silhouettes on some stretchers, indicating that I wasn’t the only one there. 

Something was being injected into my vein. A red-orange incandescent liquid. Immediately I wrenched from my vein and stood up. Strengthless, my body failed and went to the ground. 

Arms intercepted my fall. 

Arms covered by a red cloak. 

On the same instant I panicked and rebelled, trying to break free from that cold grip, almost morbid. 

It was too late. 

I felt the electricity run down my bloodstream. 

I gritted my teeth against the fabric in my mouth, Knowing that if I don’t do that, It would ended up hurting my mouth. 

Just like the other times. 

Then I endured, even if my body feels boneless, as the electricity charges passed through my body and get impregnated on my brain. 

I woke up in my room. 

My room on Dema. 

I put another flower in the drawer. 

No, wasn’t a dream. All the sensations, the pain, the small eternities... Everything was so real as possible. 

I can’t say how much time has passed. It’s not like the days doesn't exist in Dema, I don’t know, I don’t remember anymore. I can’t even think properly. Every minute I feel that a few seconds of my life goes by, as if I blink too long. 

But then I don’t know If it was seconds or minutes. 

Then I don’t remember. 

My name or... 

My... 

My... 

I walked back to the window. My heart stopped beating for some seconds when I caught a glimpse of the bird, stationary nearby. When he saw me he flew east up. 

East is up. 

I’m fearless when I hear this on the low. 

East is up. 

I’m careless when I wear my rebel clothes. 

Almost smile to myself, but this is a reaction that no longer exist to me. 

Smile or... 

I felt a new wave of energy invading me and mingle with the panic and the defeat as I remembered verse by verse of the song. 

Bishops could take away large parts of my memory, my feelings and my perception, but they could not take something as intrinsic as music. Once you know place and start, gets easier to proceed. A different type of memory stores the songs. 

I just needed a spark. 

I started to humming to myself, enthusiastic, as I walked around the room, eager to remember the song completely, every nuance and every verse that could help me. 

I made my backpack one more time. 

I’m heavy. 

My Jumpsuit is on steady. 

I’m lighter when I’m lower. 

I’m higher when I’m heavy, oh. 

I heard the only chime of the clock. The cult has already begun. It was my moment to escape. 

I hurried my way out of the building, humming to myself all the way. My heart and hands started to shake in pure nervousness that I could get caught once again. 

East is up. 

I’m fearless when I hear this on the low. 

I accelerated my steps, almost running, feeling that the eyes were watching me all the time. Now that I know how real this is the fear grows under my skin. I can feel the pulls, as if invisible hands drag me. My sanity couldn't take another session of the Niners. And my skin would start to break up and fall apart... 

I would fall apart... 

East is up. 

I’m careless when I wear my rebel clothes. 

My path was blocked by a group with torches. Adorned with scarfs, fire and the color of madness. 

I remained myself unimpressive and numb, turned around and advanced just two more steps. 

Another wall of the same species of soldiers. 

One of them had taken the lead and approached, uncovering his face. 

Extremely familiar, like when something it’s on the tip of your tongue, but yet you still can’t remember it. 

I knew him and felt love with fear. What was his name again...? 

He held out his hand. 

I knew his name on the sign language; 

It was the same as mine. 

It was the first time I had been able to smile since I arriving in Dema. 

I took another step and my memory failed. Something was changing. The music in my head seemed to be rendering; reprograming, going back and forth as my mind failed the memories. 

But one thing would not fail me; 

When I blink and get a microphone on my hand. 

I could rap. 

And it could reverberate the key of Dema’s exit. 

What I say when I wanna be enough: 

What a beautiful day for making a break for it. 

We’ll find a way to pay for it. 

Maybe from all the money we made razorblade stores. 

Rent a race horse and force a sponsor. 

And start a concert, a complete diversion. 

Start a mob and you can be quite certain: 

We’ll win, but no everyone will get out, no, no 

We’ll win, but not everyone will get out, no, no... 

East is up. 

I'm fearless when I hear this on the low. 

East is up. 

I’m careless when I wear my rebel clothes. 

I felt the ground shakes under my feet. The water from a nearby puddle had moved. 

The Niners had heard us too. 

Was with fear and apprehension that I followed the group, through in alleys and empty houses, with more secrets and underground corridors, always heading to east. 

When we entered a tight and dark tunnel, poorly lit by the torchlight, I felt the goosebumps makes me shiver. Consciously I have some idea that this would be the way to freedom, or perhaps the closest of it as I could get, but there was something... 

A reprograming of my body. She says, in blows: 

“What are you doing, Tyler? You know that your place is in Dema, where they take away your pain... 

Your suffering... 

It was with that, and only that good intention that Dema was founded.” 

And it was this part that wanted me to come back running to the safety of the grey walls. 

Then I felt something in my fingers. I looked, nervously, and all I saw was a hand with mine, intertwining our fingers. It was warm, unlike anything on Dema. 

I looked up and was greeted by Josh’s soft, recomforting smile. 

Oh... I remembered his name. 

“Josh,” I pronounced loud and clear, like a proud child, wanting to show him that they don’t ripped his memory off from me. 

Josh gets closer, kissing my cheek, on the corner of my lips. 

“Tyler,” he whispered softly in my ear, remembering me of my name. “They didn’t bury you.” 

Wasn’t only on the outside that I felt heated, but on the inside, too. A warmth that had risen from my chest, then on my stomach, and in the hand joined with his. 

My fear was gone at that moment. 

On Josh’s side was, and always would be, my place. 

Safe. 

True. 

Then I took a deep breath. 

The smell of smoke, fire and coal burning on my throat. 

And my mind reprogrammed itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Hi!  
I hope I don't make the story too much crazy, I mean, should be just crazy enough to understand.  
He's getting crazy from the brainwashing, so... Sorry?  
And I have more of this series, but gets me a lot of time to write on english, so I'll do it just if someone read.  
Well... Well, If someone read It I had to say:  
Thank you!  
Sorry.  
And could I, please, get some feedback? (Mainly to know If it was too confused).


End file.
